Finally
by MoonJay2012
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dating in secret in their seventh year, but when he and his Slytherin friends go to far, he loses her. Can he win her heart back?


**Hi there guys, this is the first Harry Potter FanFiction I've ever written, just letting ya know. I've read heaps of them, up to over 600 pages of them. I love Dramione. Which is why I wrote this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter or the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, sadly. I am so jealous of her. If I owned Harry Potter I would make Draco and Hermione end up together and have Draco switch to The Order Of The Pheonix. Oh well, on with the story.**

Hermione's POV

"Neville and Seamus being paired together in Potions is not something I want to go through again," Harry groaned as we made our way out of the Potions classroom.

"I'm pretty sure it's not something anyone wants to go through Harry," I said.

"It wasn't meant to explode," Seamus grumbled.

"But it did," Ron grunted.

"And your potion went all over Pansy Parkinson's robes," Ginny snickered.

"That was bloody hilarious," Ron snorted.

"I know, her face. And she was screaming "You Gryffindor filth! You ruined my new designer robes! Do you know how expensive these were?!" Harry imitated Parkinson's hideous face as she screeched at te two Gryffindors.

"She looked like a pug," Seamus added.

I smiled and shook my head. Though I usually didn't tolerate people acting this way about others, I didn't mind this time. After all, Parkinson had been over reacting, and it was funny, plus the girl deserved it.

"A very ugly, disfigured pug," Neville scrunched his nose up.

"Look who it is, it's the Gryffindork patrol," Blaise Zabini's voice sneered.

"Oh look, if it isn't the Slytherin Princess's," Ginny retorted.

"Nice one," I high fived her.

"We are not Princess's Weaselette," Malfoy drawled.

"Could've fooled me," Neville shot back.

Malfoy looked at us with both an amused, yet annoyed expression.

"Just piss off Malfoy," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so the bookworm speaks," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Malfoy, no-one here likes you, so why don't you bugger off like the good little ferret you are," Ron scowled.

"Hmmmmm, no," Malfoy said in a bored tone.

"Are we boring you Malfoy? Cause if so, then I suggest you go find someone else to bully," I suggested sweetly.

"Shut up bitch, no-one likes you, you're just a bookworm," one of the Slytherins hissed.

"Wow, I wasn't aware you were a snake," I said flatly.

The Slytherin scowled.

"Leave Mione alone," Harry snapped.

"Aww, is Saint Potter defending the Mudblood whore?" Another Slytherin sneered.

That one sent a pang through my heart.

"I heard she's banging all boys in Gryffindor," a Slytherin girl commented.

"Oh, mind if I have a go then Granger? Then we can say if you're good or not?" Malfoy wiggled his eyes, smirking at me.

"Screw you," I whispered.

I turned on my heal and started walking away.

"You know you want to," Malfoy called after me.

"Never, will I ever want to screw someone as evil and vile as you," I said coldly.

I looked over my shoulder to see his face full of shock, and his eyes filled with hurt that only I could see.

I knew how to read him, I could read him like a book after six months of dating secretly. I know, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, dating.

Then I turned my head and walked off down the corridor, without once looking back.

Days had passed, and I had been avoiding Draco since that day. I never once showed up to our secret meetings at night and between classes. Not once did I talk to him, or look at him. Nothing. I immersed myself in my studies even more to keep my mind off him. But he was always in the back of my mind.

I was walking back to the Heads Dormitory that I shared with Draco after classes finished the next Monday when he cornered me against the wall by the portrait.

"Hermione," he whispered brokenly, reaching a hand out to touch my face, but I stepped back and he flinched.

"Why are you avoiding me?" His voice cracked, filled with sadness and his eyes, hurt, betrayal, sadness and anger.

"You promised that we could tell them that day," I said softly.

Draco's face filled with surprise.

"You forgot, then you and your friends though it would be fun to tease us, call me a Mudblood whore," I whispered.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Draco took a step closer to me.

"Don't Draco," I wanred him, stepping back again, only to hit the wall.

"No Hermione. I won't stop. I won't stop until I have you back in my arms, until you're mine and the whole world knows it," he shook his head and stepped right in front of me.

"I love you Mione, I'm sorry, about what I said, what I let them get away with saying to you. The entire time all I wanted to do was rip their throats out," he confessed.

"Then why didn't you defend me like a boyfriend would?" I challenged.

"Because I was scared! I'm scared that they'll think we shouldn't be together and tear you away from me. I'm scared of what the Gryffindor's will think of their precious Queen being in love with me. I'm scared of what the Wizarding World will think of their Heroin being with a Death Eater. I'm scared that you'll realize you can do much better then me," he finished quietly.

"Oh Draco, I don't care what others think of our relationship, no-one can take me way from you. I love you. And I could never love anyone other then you," I said softly, placing my hands on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Mione," he said brokenly.

"I know Draco, I know," I smiled and placed my lips on his in a soft kiss.

"We'll tell them, tomorrow," he said as we broke apart.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"My parents already know, so what harm could this be?" He smiled.

I smiled back and pulled his lips back to mine.

The next morning I smiled as I made my way down to the Great Hall. I pushed the doors open and made my way in, sitting down at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender and Luna who had joined us.

"Morning guys," I grinned.

They all mumbled a good morning and went back to eating.

"I heard that Draco Malfoy is going to announce something today," Lavender said.

"Oh really?" I pretended to be surprised.

"Yeah, something important," Parvati sighed dreamily.

"I wonder what it is?" Harry mused.

"Eh, who cares? It's Malfoy. For all we know it could be the name of the latest girl he shagged," Ginny shrugged.

"I am appalled by that Weaslette, and no, that is not what I was going to say. How the hell did you all know that anyway?" Draco glared at them.

"I heard you and Zabini talking," Lavender admitted.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes before using a hand to shove me over and stepping up on the table.

"Oi!" He yelled, successfully gaining the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.

"I have been in love with Hermione Granger since third year when she punched me in the face. I have been dating her secretly for six months. Last week I let some of the Slytherins say some rude things to her, but now I'm warning you all. If you mess with Hermione Granger, you'll face the wrath of Draco Malfoy," he announced.

Then he pulled me up with him and gave me a heart melting kiss that had my heart racing.

"I love you," he whispered as we broke apart.

"I love you too," I replied.

The whole Great Hall started cheering an whooping as the two of us hopped down off the table.

"Hermione," we turned to face all of my Gryffindor friends, plus Luna.

"I may not like Malfoy, but if he makes you happy, I'll learn to live with him," Hary said.

"If he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," Ginny added.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you," Ron added.

"Wow, never would've thought you would settle down in school," Zabini's voice remarked.

"Whatever Blaise," Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm happy for you mate," Zab-Blaise said, winking at me.

"Same here, maybe Granger will be able to control your massive temper tantrums," Theo added, eying me.

"I do not throw temper tantrums," Draco denied.

"Hate to say it Drake, but you do," Blaise shrugged, grinning at me before taking off with Draco right behind him.

"Well, I'm going to make sure your boyfriend doesn't kill Blaise, later Granger," Theo winked at me before following his friends.

"Finally," I whispered.

**Okay, I know. Crappy title. I hate it but I'm sorta impatient and rushed cause I have a friend coming over in about twenty minutes. Plus I wanna finish this before I let my cat out of my room. I know, I'm evil. I locked my baby boy in my room with me. Poor thing looks terrified. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one-shot and goodbye.**


End file.
